Empty Hearts
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] She was alone. Obviously Megumi wasn’t the only one with an empty heart.[Slight Megumi x Kisa]


Empty Hearts

_Summary: One-shot She was alone. Obviously Megumi wasn't the only one with an empty heart.Slight Megumi/Kisa_

_Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I really own nothing._

* * *

Hanajima Saki loved the vomit-inducing holiday for the simple reason of chocolate. Hanajima Megumi hated it for the simple reason of loneliness. In all honestly he didn't mind having no friends; he had Saki and his sister was enough for him. It never mattered that no girls ever called him cute or that they all shied away from him when he walked down the halls. Megumi was used to it by now. Yet somehow, this day always managed to bring out these feelings.

He was unusual, just like Saki. People never looked him in the eyes. His eyes were like melted crayons, hard and cold. Behind his back he heard them whisper of his lifeless obsidian eyes. They made him out to be some character in a horror movie. Megumi didn't mind; he liked his eyes. Another thing that frightened people was the simple fact that he rarely smiled. It didn't mean he was depressed; he just found no need to smile at every little thing. He wasn't like Tohru-san, always bright and always smiling. It didn't mean he wasn't happy.

He knew Saki often worried about him. Although she was an outcast too, she had friends, something that Megumi lacked. He didn't mind though. He preferred being alone. He wasn't made for human contact. It just wasn't in his nature. He never regretted it; expect on Valentine's Day.

The pink and the frills and the giggling of silly girls annoyed him to no end. Still, he would find himself wishing a little bit of it were directed at him. When he saw two people walking down the hall, hand-in-hand, sometimes he would hope that someday he would find a girl that would hold his hand. He had a dangerous grace about him when he walked; people shied away and averted their eyes. He never minded, except when he saw a girl carrying a pink heart.

He knew it wasn't for him; it never would be for him. It was rare that he minded. He hated this holiday for the fact that it made him feel sadness. It made him want somebody to love him. No one was going to love him though. No one even cared to know him. He was just a young boy. Sure he was _different_, but he felt like every other boy. He was unsure of himself and even scared of what his future held. He was scared of the repercussions of his actions. He was like any other boy, minus the fact that he could curse someone.

Megumi shook his head as he passed by another girl handing chocolates to a boy. He heard her giggle softly and his teeth grated against each other. He passed groups of girls hugging, and squealing. Groups of boys watched these groups of girls with a nauseating mix of anticipation and dread. This whole holiday was disgusting.

As he walked, he passed a young girl with shoulders hunched but head held high. It was an odd stature. She looked as if she was trying to cave into herself but refused to do so. He recognized her, Kisa Sohma. She was the girl in two grades down that everyone whispered about. From the gossiping mouths of his classmates he heard that she had stopped speaking for a whole month. She had run away too. Megumi knew these were more than mere rumors. He had heard he speak once. Her voice had been barely above a whisper, and every word spoke had a hesitation in it. Every thing she said held an underlying question, like she wasn't sure she was saying the right thing.

She seemed to be a bit like Megumi. He often heard classmates call her odd, laugh when she spoke. She was an outcast too and she seemed far from the outgoing type. She sat by herself, looking slightly nervous and scared. She was alone. Obviously Megumi wasn't the only one with an _empty heart._

He allowed himself a small smile when he passed her. Neither of them was truly alone, even on a holiday promoting the utter foolishness of love. Neither was alone because they had others like them. Others with _empty hearts_ too.

* * *

Another Valentine's Day Fruits Basket story! I hope you liked this one. I want to warn you all, I've only read the first five volumes so I'm going off limited knowlage... I bet you all want to review now, don't you?

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
